mermaid
by Rubyy
Summary: une voie, un son,la brise qui caressse les vagues,une ombre sur l'eau qui observe, vous voulez connaitre son secret?un petit voyage au fond des mers?


Mermaid : chapitre I : Elle , lui et le vent dans les vagues

Konoha était une grande ville japonaise où tout le beau monde aimait à venir s'installer. Qu'ils soient rock-star, politiciens, chef d'entreprise ou encore acteurs, toutes les célébrités avaient un faible pour cette ville et sa mer azurée. Il était coutume pour une célébrité d'organiser une splendide fête pour son arrivée a Konoha. Et vu que ces étoiles montantes allaient et venaient régulièrement les fête étaient très courantes. Et ce soir là ne faisait pas exception.

En effet Sasuke Uchiwa 23 ans était un acteur de renommée mondiale. Il était grand, ses cheveux corbeaux se redressaient en brosse à l'arrière de son crane tandis que deux mèches encadraient son visage parfait en tout point. Ses deux yeux onyx étaient tellement sombres et mystérieux que s'il vous le demandait, mesdemoiselles, vous pourriez vous jeter sous un bus rien que pour avoir la chance de contempler ces beaux yeux et son sourire enjôleur. De plus comme si cela n'était pas assez, il était doté d'un corps si bien taillé que même la plus distinguée des dames baverait devant ce corps d'Apollon.

Chouchou de ces dames, les conquêtes de Monsieur Uchiwa allaient de Paris Hilton à Asuka Momoshi, célèbre mannequin japonais. Avec son air de méchant garçon et ses yeux ensorcelants, il pouvait faire -s'il le voulait- tomber comme des mouches toutes les minettes se trouvant à 500 mètres à la ronde rien qu'avec un sourire. Oui Sasuke Uchiwa était un vrai fantasme sur pattes et pour ne rien arranger, immensément riche.

Mais sous ses airs de dragueurs, il était surtout un homme blessé et seul. Car c'est bien connu, plus l'on était haut, plus on était seul. Et Sasuke était terriblement seul.

Pour en revenir à notre fête, Sasuke en donnait justement une pour son retour dans sa villa se situant juste au bord de la magnifique plage s'étendant à perte de vue. En ce moment même Sasuke était accoudé au comptoir de sa cuisine et observait, l'œil morne, ses invités se trémousser comme des vers sur la « piste » de danse. Comme à son habitude dans ce genre de fête, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Quand il ne se faisait pas coller par des pouliches en chaleur, il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec son verre de whisky-coca à regarder les autres danser, charmante soirée n'est-ce pas ?

Oh bah tiens, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas, voilà une bonne dizaine de filles qui accouraient vers lui avec la discrétion et la grâce d'un éléphant obèse en rut. Il soupira sans discrétion et se leva dans l'espoir de leur échapper en se plongeant dans la foule de corps en sueurs se trémoussant dans tout les sens. Il s'éclipsa discrètement par la porte ouverte de sa baie vitrée et sortit de sa propriété. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sable blanc de la plage et poussa un gros soupir.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers le ciel et observa la lune dans un silence religieux. Il se demandait si, quelque part dans le monde, existait un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille et plonger dans ses pensées sans craindre d'être dérangé par une tierce personne. Il soupira encore en entendant un peu plus loin un ou deux soupirs langoureux provenant des lèvres botoxées d'une petite pimbêche refaite de partout. Décidément il n'était pas tranquille plus de 5 minutes. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il entendit des petits pas feutrés frôler le sable. Lorsqu'il reconnut une démarche féminine, il fut bien curieux de ne pas entendre de gloussement ou autre démonstration d'intérêt envers sa petite personne. Il tourna alors la tête et observa la personne avancer. Il fut figé sur place.

Face à lui , une jeune femme magnifique le regardait de ses grands yeux verts. Il fut immédiatement hypnotisé par ces deux orbes brillantes. Son regard dériva sur son visage angélique au nez en trompette et aux lèvres pleines, encadrées par de long cheveux ondulés et étonnement roses, puis sur son cou délicat et sur ses formes parfaitement proportionnées. Elle le regarda un instant de ses grands yeux puis lui sourit avec toute l'innocence du monde.

A la vue de ce sourire le cœur de notre taciturne préféré rata un battement... bon d'accord une bonne dizaine. Il secoua la tête légèrement, se rendant compte qu'il fixait la jeune femme l'air complètement idiot depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà :

« -Excusez moi, claironna la douce voix de la charmante créature à ses coté, cela vous gênerait-il que je vous tienne compagnie ? »

Sa voix tintait comme du cristal et les mots qu'elle prononçait sonnaient à ses oreilles comme les doux accords d'une belle mélodie. Sasuke tomba immédiatement sous le charme de cette voix enchanteresse. Reprenant ses esprit, il lui sourit, et indiqua d'un signe de tête la place à côté de lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'assit. Elle se positionna face de lui et lui tendit la main, claironnant de nouveau

"-Je m'appelle Sakura ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance !, et elle lui fit de nouveau un sourire éblouissant à faire pâlir le soleil.

-Sa -Sasuke Uchiwa ! Ravi également ", Bafouilla-t-il en attrapant cette petite main. »

Il fut frappé par la douceur de la peau de Sakura, tellement douce et chaude. Elle lui sourit et commença à lui poser des question sur lui. Lui buvait ses paroles, complémentent amorphe. Il se surprit à penser que cette soirée n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il sourit à cette idée, discuter avec cette jeune femme lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

_ 0oo0_  
>La porte de la chambre de Sasuke claqua durement contre le mur tandis qu'il serrait contre lui le corps appétissant de Sakura. Lèvres contres lèvres, l'acteur eut juste le temps de penser qu'effectivement discuter avec elle avait été une bonne idée. Ils rompirent leur échange de salive à bout de souffle. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui sourire et de caresser doucement son visage. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête vers cette main douce posée maintenant sur sa joue. Puis il se mit p embrasser son visage sous tout les angles. Il ignorait pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse mais en entendant la belle femme rire sous ces assaut de baiser, il se dit que pour ce soir ,Il pourrait bien continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il se sentait vraiment étrange, il n'avait pourtant passé que trois heures avec elle mais pourtant il avait l'impression de former un couple avec elle et cela dès le moment où ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes. Il ressentait le besoin presque vital de la couvrir de baisers et de tendresse. Il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Et il devait l'avouer, c'était un sentiment bien agréable. Il arrêta soudain ses baisers papillons pour contempler à son tour ce beau visage. Il colla son front au sien et frotta légèrement leurs nez ensemble. Elle rigola. Il sourit à son tour sans lâcher des yeux ces deux perles d'émeraude.<p>

«-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait..., murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui sourit gentiment. Il l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Elle noua ses deux bras blancs autour de sa nuque tandis que la main gauche du brun enserrerait sa taille, la collant contre son corps. Il introduisit doucement sa langue dans la bouche de Sakura recherchant sa jumelle. Lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, elles s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre et commencèrent alors la plus vielle des danses. Sa main droite soutenant la nuque de la rose, il descendit l'autre main doucement le long de son dos et appuya légèrement sur le creux de ses reins. Son bras gauche partit se loger sous les genoux de la jeune femme et il la souleva à la manière des princesses. Il se déplaça jusqu'au lit ou il l'allongea doucement, puis il abandonna ses lèvres et partit à la conquête de sa nuque toujours avec douceur et tendresse. Elle leva la tête et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'il lui mordilla la clavicule, elle poussa un petit gémissement ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un miaulement appréciateur. Il sourit, les lèvres posées sur son cou, et passa une de ses mains sous le petit top blanc que portait la belle. Cette main taquine se mit à courir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sakura jusqu'à atteindre l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, qu'il détacha presque aussitôt. Sasuke s'écarta d'elle un moment, le temps de lui lever les bras non sans y déposer milles baisers, afin de lui enlever cette barrière de tissu. Elle sortit la tête enfin de la-dite barrière, secoua un instant ses cheveux ébouriffés qui lui obscurcit la vue puis sourit, heureuse, les yeux brillants de bonheur. Le jeune homme fut frappé par cette vision. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il sourit à son tour, lui retira une mèche de cheveux qui était venu se loger au coin de sa bouche et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il descendit ensuite vers son cou qu'il parsema de baisers brûlants puis s'occupa de ces deux globes de chair blanc qui semblaient l'appeler. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur l'un d'eux tandis que sa grande main se refermait sur le deuxième. Il taquina légèrement ce petit bout de chaire couleur framboise tendu vers lui, semblant l'appeler. Elle se cambra sous cette agréable torture et lâcha une petite plainte discrète et ô combien mignonne. Il s'apprêtait à descendre plus bas lorsqu'une petite main se mit à tirer frénétiquement sur sa chemise. Il releva la tête et la vit faire une petite moue tout ce qu'il y a de plus adorable .

«-Enlèves ça... toi … tu as encore tout tes habits, bougonna-t-elle la respiration hachée »

Il rit un instant puis se redressa, et déboutonna sa chemise. La jeune femme se redressa alors et, déposant ses mains sur le torse de l'homme, elle lui embrassa ensuite doucement ses pectoraux saillants. Il la regarda faire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à la boucle de sa ceinture. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, son pantalon n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il se recoucha sur elle et peu à peu, avec douceur et tendresses, les vêtement disparurent de leurs deux corps échauffés. Lorsqu'ils furent aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance, Sasuke rabattit les couvertures sur leurs corps en sueur. Il pressa ses hanches contre les siennes les faisant gémir tout les deux, alors que la température montait de façon vertigineuse dans la pièce sombre. Il la prépara du mieux qu'il le put et elle lui sourit avec tendresse -et peut être amour ?-. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, il retira alors ses doigts et se positionna à son entrée. Il commença alors doucement à s'enfoncer en elle. Tout en douceur pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il franchit le barrage qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Pour se faire pardonner de la douleur occasionnée, il lui embrassa tendrement la joue en lui susurrant un petit « désolé ». En échange il reçut un sourire. Il commença alors à se mouvoir d'avant en arrière, d'abord lentement puis, en entendant les gémissements de son amante, il accéléra la cadence. Lui qui, d'habitude, était plutôt silencieux pendant l'acte ne put retenir quelques râles d'extase. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentis un tel plaisir, de telles sensations avec aucune des femmes qu'il avait fréquenté. Il se sentait vivant, entier, comme si il avait trouvé sa place, là où il devrait résider pour toujours : dans les bras de cette magnifique créature. Il se tendit soudainement en sentant l'apogée approcher à grands pas. Il se laissa alors aller dans ce grand moment de bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus qu'un voile blanc sur ses yeux et les hurlements de jouissance de sa partenaire.

Il roula sur le côté et la serra étroitement contre sa poitrine. Elle s'y blottit un peu plus et sombra dans les limbes du sommeil. Il s'endormit lui aussi heureux de sentir la sensation de son corps contre le sien. Il eut pour dernière pensée que cette femme avait réussi l'impossible : elle avait capturé son cœur meurtri.

_oOo_

Le soleil pointait juste à l'horizon lorsque Sakura se réveilla. Elle soupira et se retira des bras de l'homme à contre-cœur. Elle commença à rechercher tout ses vêtements éparpillé dans la chambre et se rassit sur le lit une fois habillée. Elle contempla le visage serein de l'homme qui avait volé son cœur avec amour.

«-Pardonnes-moi..., murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi... Je t'aime, termina-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Elle pressa ses lèvres aussi longtemps qu'elle le put contre la bouche de Sasuke toujours endormi puis lui déposa un petit carré de papier dans la main. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre sans un bruit en laissant une dernière fois son regard contempler cet homme, une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue.

Elle sortit sur la plage et s'approcha de l'eau. De sa poche, elle sortit une petite chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une perle rosée.

Elle posa ses lèvres dessus.

«-Je dois rentrer » murmura-t-elle.

Et un halo de lumière rosée l'entoura des pieds à la tête. Lorsque ce dernier se dissipa Sakura avait disparu. Comme si elle n'avait été qu'un mirage.

Au loin on put voir une queue de poisson battre les vagues avant de fondre dans l'eau sous la douce lueur du soleil levant. Si on écoutait bien on pouvait aussi entendre au loin un chant doux et rempli de tristesse et d'amour.

« JE T'AIME ! »

Le vent imperturbable soufflait toujours tel une caresse sur les vagues.

To be continued !

Et voilà le chapitre 1 de Mermaid ! vous en pensez quoi ? Je me suis déchirée pour le lemon mais je suis pas sur que sa soit top!Dites moi ce que vous en pensez c'est mon premier .

Oota-chan : Grosse crise de fou-rire pendant le lemon, ma chère Ruuby-chan xD. Mais franchement, j'adore ton idée de sirène, c'est super original ^^ ! Par contre... "ses" à la place de "ces" ! Oui je te soûlerais jusqu'à la fin avec ça xD.

Rubyy:*ne se sens plus * merci merci u.u mais ... en même temps .. JE suis gé-ni-ale! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Oota-chan : tes chevilles vont bien rassures-moi xD ? et c'est moi qui suis  
>géniale pour supporter tes fautes ma chère Rubyy u_u *et toc !*<p>

Rubyy: ou i mes chevilles vont bien u.u mais c'est moi qui suis géniale car c'est MOI qui écrit cette histoire! *et vlan*

Oota-chan : mais une histoire avec des fautes, même si elle est bien, ça gâche tout, tu n'as qu'a regarder dans les reviews *et bim bam*

Rubyy:...meri pour cette délicieuse douche froide ma chère Oota-chan

Oota-chan : mais de rien ma chère Rubyy-chan mais tu sais, beaucoup de personnes passe outre les fautes et apprécie tes fics ^^.

Rubyy:*se troune vers les lecteurs* c'est vrai? *yeux de coker en manque d'amour*

Oota-chan *fais style c'est une lectrice en plus d'être béta* mais oui on aime tes fics rubyy ! et puis honnêtement, si je ne les aimait pas, je ne serais devenue ta béta-lectrice u_u

Rubyy:mmmf! et vous mes petit lescteurs adorés que j'aime-de-tout-mon-petit-coeur-remplis-d'amour-pour-mes-petis-lecteurs-adorés-en-sucre-soupoudrer-de-caramel-et-de-chocolat-blanc-a-la-noisette? Vous aimez ma fic ? =3

Rubyy


End file.
